Like a Girl in Love
by AsnGothic
Summary: This is very badly-written, so read at your own risk. ShikaIno, SakuLee, and NejiTen. Just some musings and stuff...songfic to Myra's Like a Girl in Love.


"Like a Girl in Love"  
  
By: AsnGothic  
  
Couplings: ShikaIno, NejiTen, SakuLee, Tiny SasuNaru  
  
Summary: Just a lonely 'ol songfic of Myra's "Like a Girl in Love."  
  
Things in *stars* are song lyrics.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: I once again own nothing. . .I don't own Myra's song, and I don't own Naruto. This is a het fanfic, even though I adore shounen-ai, I write mostly het. Plus, I don't want to change Myra's song.  
  
~  
  
"You know, Ino, you've been acting strange since you've started going out with Shikamaru."  
  
Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were hanging out on the top of Ino's roof, particularly doing nothing. Even if a million girls still loved Sasuke, they'd gotten over their small crushes. Mostly because Naruto had confessed his feelings to Sasuke. . .but of course, no one knew yet.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" Ino asked Sakura roughly. Tenten eyed both the girls hoping they wouldn't start arguing like they always did.  
  
"Of course not. But you're tougher now, ne?" Tenten breathed a sigh of relief and Ino laughed.  
  
"That's a good thing, forehead-girl." Even if Sakura and Ino were friends now, they still never finished calling each other names. . .  
  
"Well, I'm going to get stronger too, Ino-pig." Sakura smiled mischeviously at Ino.  
  
"What about me?" Tenten beamed. Ino and Sakura laughed brightly one more time before Sakura peeked at the little scrawlings Ino made on the hard cement.  
  
"Thinking about Shikamaru again?"  
  
Ino smiled sweetly before getting back up and answering, "I have to meet him again. Just enjoy yourselves somewhere other than my roof." Ino jumped off her roof and flipped before landing on her feet graciously. Tenten and Sakura didn't leave, just talked for a while.  
  
"She's really at it now?" Tenten asked Sakura.  
  
"Yep. But it's a good thing we've got some boys too." Sakura smiled at Tenten.  
  
Ino walked off to meet Shikamaru in their usual place in the forest.  
  
*My friends all say there's something goin on,  
  
I'm not the same  
  
They say I'm acting crazy  
  
So what if all I do is spell your name out in the sand  
  
I like to think I'm dreaming*  
  
Ino waited for a late Shikamaru stubbornly as she pursed her lips and looked around in all directions. She wasn't angry, though. She couldn't ever stay angry at Shikamaru. He made her heart flutter. She counted the seconds flowing by slowly until she saw a small figure running towards her. She got up and wiped off her smile, pretending to be angry.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Ino. . ."  
  
"You should be. You kept me waiting for a while." Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I said sorry, Ino. . ."  
  
"Don't worry. But you're going to treat me to ramen tonight, right Shikamaru?" Shikamaru smiled at Ino brightly.  
  
"Yeah. . .sure, Ino."  
  
*You're all I'm waiting for it's a razzmatazz...  
  
I don't think that I can take it  
  
My heart ticks to the time  
  
It's a ticka tocka tick-it-y-tock  
  
You got me smiling Like I never smiled before  
  
You got me falling  
  
Like I never fell before  
  
You got me  
  
Feeling like I never can get enough  
  
You got me feeling like a girl in love*  
  
Sakura walked home slowly after Tenten had said she had to leave, and she slowly dreamed of someone. Usually, she'd be trying to imagine Sasuke, but to no avail. She couldn't dream of Sasuke that way anymore anyways. She was always off dreaming about someone else.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" A voice called behind her. She turned around and smiled. Only one person could have that voice that sent shivers up her spine. . .  
  
Lee.  
  
"Hey, Lee, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just walking home and I decided to take a shortcut when I saw you. . ." Lee mused. Sakura giggled lightly at Lee. Lee's 'shortcut' was actually a long-cut to pass Sakura's house. Every night, he walked by glancing at her house.  
  
"Yeah. . .sure, Lee."  
  
"Can I walk you home."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*It's Friday night  
  
There's something magic hanging in the air  
  
You said I should be ready  
  
I feel the butterflies inside  
  
the ones that show I care  
  
I'm gonna be your baby*  
  
Lee smiled at Sakura as her hips swung hypnotically as she walked. He didn't talk to her because he got tongue- tied every time he tried. . .but he watched every movement she made. That is, until she noticed and became uncomfortable, or maybe she was just nervous. She swung her head around.  
  
"Lee, is there something wrong?"  
  
"N-no, Sakura-San."  
  
"Lee, I told you. . .you can call me Sakura."  
  
"Of course, Sakura-Sa. . .um. . .Sakura." Sakura giggled.  
  
Sakura's stomach tied up nervously as she looked at Lee's childish attempts to try to talk to her.  
  
"Lee. . .if you want to tell me something, go ahead and do it."  
  
"Well, I /wanted/ to ask you out, but remember how you rejected me before. . .?" There was a hint of shame in his voice. Sakura looked down sadly.  
  
"Sorry, Lee. . .was I too harsh?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you did now, though." Sakura smiled sweetly at Lee. Lee chuckled, finally, and his hand linked with hers.  
  
*You're all I'm waiting for I's a razzmatazz...  
  
I don't think that I can take it  
  
My heart ticks to the time  
  
It's a ticka tocka tick-it-y-tock*  
  
Tenten walked alongside Neji, glancing up at him every few seconds. She blushed every time she looked.  
  
"Hey, Neji. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you remember when we first got together?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neji!"  
  
"Just kidding, Tenten. . ."  
  
"I really do love you, Neji."  
  
"I do too, Tenten. . ."  
  
Tenten smiled sweetly up at Neji.  
  
[An: I have. . .writer's block now. . .bad. . .]  
  
When Tenten realized that she loved Neji, she thought it was impossible for him to /ever/ return feelings. He was so cold. . .to everyone who tried to become his friend. But now when she touched him, he was warm. She cuddled up to him softly and kissed his hand. Neji just smiled to himself.  
  
*You got me smiling Like I never smiled before  
  
You got me falling  
  
Like I never fell before  
  
You got me  
  
Feeling like I never can get enough  
  
You got me feeling like a girl in love  
  
You got me smiling  
  
You got me falling  
  
You got me feeling like  
  
Oh no no no no no  
  
Like a girl in love*  
  
Each couple shared a passionate kiss before finally getting home, thinking to themselves dreams of their lover. Each felt butterflies in their stomach. . .and smiled a crazy smile. Like giddy girls in love. They wrapped their arms around their shoulders and pined for more. . .  
  
'Atleast I'll get to see him tomorrow.'  
  
*You make me smile  
  
Like I never never did before  
  
You make me fall  
  
Like I never never fell before  
  
You got me feeling like  
  
Never can get enough  
  
You got me feeling like a girl in love  
  
You got me smiling like I never smiled before  
  
You got me falling  
  
Like I never fell before  
  
You got me  
  
Feeling like I never can get enough  
  
You got me feeling like a girl in love*  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: That was bad. . .but I was listening to Myra and I had to write a songfic. ^_^ Another one-shot! Yay! I don't have to worry about continuing this one. . .like you guys would want me to, though. @_@ 


End file.
